Bring Your Walls Down
by Hanon Nanami
Summary: Mello is tired of Near's masks and walls that he always puts up, so he decides to take it upon himself to break him down. What will happen, and will there be a lesson behind it? MelloXNear, very slight OOC for Near. Hey, it's hard to keep him always so emotionless. X3 Rated M just because I'm a paranoid kind of person. There's nothing too bad in here! May add chapters later on.


"Why are ya starting at me, sheep? Like something you see?" The blonde smirked, casting a sneering glare towards the pale boy. Near maintained a calm gaze, his black eyes unwavering.

"No, I just don't see how you're a guy." He retorted sincerely, his face never showing any hints of sarcasm. Mello nearly choked on the chunk of chocolate he was letting melt on his tongue. After a round of coughing, Mello lunged at Near's neck.

"Why you-!" Mello's hands caught Near around the neck, them both falling back. Near's head hit the ground with a sharp _thud_. Mello landed on him, straddling the younger teens hips and smirking down at him, his hands never leaving the pale neck.

"Would you like to repeat that, _sheep_?" Near looked up at the blonde calmly, a dull boredom to his eyes.

"Mello?" The blonde blinked, and warily let up a little on Near's neck.

"...What?"

"_Are_ you a girl?" Mello's temper flared up again, only mainly in disbelief that the boy was so bold as to ask that. He couldn't form the right words, his face going a bright shade of red. His mouth hung open as if to speak. Near awaited an answer. It was then that an idea struck Mello. His lips turned up into a smirk, leaving Near slightly raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Mello leaned down, his cheek brushing Nears. The hands that were wrapped so tightly around the albino's neck loosened their grip, slowly rubbing small circles in his chest and shoulders. His lips whispering temptingly into the boy's ear.

"Would you like to find out?" He waited for a reaction, anything. Nothing came. He leaned up a little, his blonde hair brushing lightly against the pale face he was inches away from.

"I regret to say this Mello, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Came the nonchalant reply. Mello mentally hit himself. Was Near really this clueless? Apparently so. He sighed, and sat comfortably on Near's hips. He withdrew his hands, running one through his hair. Did he really have to explain? "Did I say something wrong, Mello?"

"Well, yeah! I mean...no, I suppose not...I guess you're just an idiot, nothing new." Mello spat, but his face was flushed slightly. He felt as if he should explain, I mean, Near was definately old enough to know about this kind of stuff. He was a teenager, turning 16 in a few weeks..or was it 17? Oh how time goes by when you're beating up younger people. If he was paying attention, he would have seen the slight glare caress Near's gentle features.

"Mello, I assure you that I am not an idiot." Mello looked down at Near, his black eyes glaring slightly. His soft lips turned into a small pout. The skin that was always so white had a light pink dusting of blush. Mello tilted his head, honestly confused. Near couldn't help but let out a small scoff, so unlike him. "Quit staring at me like that, Mello. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Near...have you always been cute?" Mello blinked a couple times before he realized what he said. His face went pure red. "O-Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that...I-I meant to say, have you always been so _stupid!_ I mean, you're probably the dumbest person I've ever met!" To emphasize his point, Mello roughly backhanded Near across the face, turning the skin an irritated red. Near looked up in shock, his face stinging terribly.

"Mello..._get off of me_." There was a finality to his voice that even made Mello get the hell off of him. Near stood up, very frustrated. He tried to keep his composure, throwing up as many walls as he could. Walls for anger, embarrassment, sorrow, pain, and many, many more. He stared down at the ground, his hair falling into his eyes and casting a shadow over his face. Mello stared at him, frozen. Taking a hesitant step towards him, the blonde extended his hand to touch the albino's shoulder. A hand slapped it away, leaving a look of surprise across Mello's face. Near stormed off, walking away quickly and very angrily.

"Er...what the hell happened?" Mello asked to himself.

Near was in his room, sitting on his bed. His knees pulled up to his chest, he rubbed his cheek where he was slapped. Why did Mello always hurt him? He sighed, tears forming in his eyes. _NO. _He simply refused to cry. But still..that slap really hurt. More than usual...what was Mello trying to hide, that he would hit him so forcefully? He had to think about it later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He stated it calmly, thinking it would be Linda to come bother him again. He was surprised when he seen a tall, thin blonde with a rosary around his neck walk in. "You never knock, why now?" He asked somewhat coldly. Mello continued to come closer to the bed, not saying a word. Near was about to speak again, when a pair of hands came down on his shoulders, and forcefully pushed him back. With eyes wide, they both once again fell back. Near's head hit the pillow, Mello looking down at him. With knees on either side of the younger teen's hips, Near could feel hands pressing down on the pillow on both sides. He looked up, his eyes somewhat wide.

"Near, I'm tired of all these walls and masks you put up. Let them fall for once, and let me see what you're capable of." Mello's eyes were serious. They bore into the other's eyes, making Near want to spill out all his emotions at once.

"Mello, you have lost your mind. I realize it was bound to happen sometime, but I wish for you to leave." Mello wouldn't hear of it. He decided to drag something out of the albino, even if it meant the hard way. He attacked the pale neck, planting soft, butterfly-like kisses. Near didn't know how to react, so he just gave a very confused face. The kisses became rougher, more needy. This drew a small gasp from Near, and Mello knew he was doing something right. Finding a particularly soft spot on the neck, he began to suck and bite at the skin. Near shifted a little, rather uncomfortable with the situation. "M-Mello, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now..." His voice faded off, being replacd by a faint moan. Mello pulled away enough to look down at the albino's face with a smirk.

"Oh? Are you sure you want me to leave?" Near's face flushed, although he wasn't quite sure of the underlying meaning to the blonde's words. Mello realized this, and gave a small sigh before laughing softly under his breath. "Well, I'll just have to teach you the meaning."


End file.
